An early start to a Vampire life
by Twilight's evil Pixie
Summary: What if Edward lost his control when he first meant Bella? What if he killed everyone but her? He ended up loving her after her transformation? How will Charlie react when Bella is with the cullens for some weird reason? Bella's gift is to have children?
1. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: Sorry**** to say I don't own twilight******

Edward was sitting has far has he could from the table. From the corner of my eye I could see that he look as if he was in pain. His eyes were unusually black. I had never seen anyone in my life so far with black eyes, until now.

"I can't take this any longer." I heard him whisper. Then it all happened so fast, I didn't see it. He leaped out of his chair and the rest of the class was gone. I saw them lying on the floor, no blood in site. I saw him in the corner of the room, standing over the body of one of my new classmates. He stood up and crossed the room. I got out of my chair, only now did I piece together of what he had done. Somehow he killed everyone here, so fast.

I started moving closer, his face was surprised at my reaction, but took another step forward. He took my neck in his hands and brushed my hair back away from my neck. I was lost in his charm, his smell was divine, I wanted to get further but we were already too close. Now with his head so close, I notice he had dark ruby red eyes instead of black.

He inclined his head forward, inches from my neck. I felt his mouth brush against my neck, which left shivers floating down my spine. The door opened and he immediately drew back from me and headed towards a small pixie like girl at the door.

"Edward?! What have you done?" She asked. She was horrified at what she saw.

"I think you know what happened. Did you see something?" He asked. What did he mean by _see_ something? I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"What's going on here?" I managed to say. They both looked at me; the girl came closer to me.

"Hi Bella," she said trying to be friendly, "I'm Alice. Everything is going to be alright."

I couldn't take it any longer. My head couldn't take it and I blacked out immediately.

_***3 days later***_

The last three days I withered in pain. I didn't know why. I thought it was death; maybe that girl killed me, like Edward did to the other students. I opened my eyes to be surrounded by people around me.

Everything looked so clear; it was like looking through frosted class all my life! The sounds outside were so clear, I could hear the gentle breathing of two people beside me. I could hear someone below coming up the stairs; I could hear the material rub against their skin. I could hear the sound of the trees brushing up against the side of the house.

I was thinking so fast that only a few seconds went by. I got startled when a warm hand caught my arm. I sat up, noticing that I was lying on a metal table. I was wearing a dark blue dress that showed a large portion of my cleavage. The two people beside me were a man with golden blonde hair and on my left was Edward. His eyes were not has red as before, they were much duller.

"Bella?" The man on my left said, "I'm Carlisle, I'm sure you already know Edward of course." He gestured, I looked over and nodded.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it." He hesitated for a fifth of a second then said it, "Bella now you are a Vampire."

I was shocked, at first I didn't believe it, but I started looking at my body. It was smooth and white and felt sort of hard. And most of all, I felt as if a fire started in my throat. I clutched my throat with my right hand. Now I believed him.

"So I'm a vampire then." I said.

"Yes. Now before you hurt someone let me take you hunting." Edward said, pulling me by my arm of the table.  
"Edward," Carlisle said, "She does have a choice if she wants to stay here with us, or if she wants to go her own way."

"I don't want to be alone." I quickly said, hoping they would take me.

"Then it is settled," Edward said, leading me out the room. He took me outside and we headed into the woods.

"Where are we going and what is hunting?" I asked as we entered the woods. We stopped only a few feet into the lush green forest.

"Bella? Do you understand what you fully are? And what can happen if I let you lose out here?" I shook my head,

"Okay then. Bella, you have unimaginable strength. You can out run anything in the world. You and others of our kind are the most dangerous predator. We are designed to kill." He said every word he said was very serious. For the next few hours, I was not going to question him, just nod and listen.

*_**5 hours later***_

We later returned from our hunting trip, it was different. Not something I thought I was going to do in the near future. As soon as we got back to the house, the small pixie girl, Alice took me upstairs.

"You have to get changed!" She said,

"Why?"

"Because you have to! You got mud all over that dress and I just got you a new wardrobe and I just can't wait for you to try it on!"

The next few hours, Alice was making my try on hundreds of clothing. Finally she found something she was happy with me wearing. I was just about relieved when she said it was time to try and find a pair of shoes to match the green dress!

(AN NOTE: okay Alice knows what Bella is going to wear coz she has a vision of course. She just wants to play Bella Barbie)

Next I had to try on several pairs of boots, I liked them all but Alice wasn't very happy with most of them. Finally she was pleased with the _extremely_ _short _green dress and a pair of black knee high boots.

"Okay! Now you look presentable, let's go show you to the rest of the family."

We headed towards the family room where Alice said they were waiting. When she pulled me down stairs to the rest of the Cullen's, I was embraced into a hug by another girl.

Alice pulled me out of the hug with her and introduced me to everyone in the room. Every one left to do what they do in their spare time.

Edward came up from behind me and whispered into my ear,

"Can I have a word with you Bella?" He, dragged me out of the house, we ran with vampire speed toward some rocks that sat on a ledge.

He pulled me down and sat us down on the rocks. We sat there for a really long time. He had his arm wrapped around me, that's when he said it,

"Bella, I love you." I was absorbed into his words.

**HA! How was that! I like it! I'm updating tomorrow! So about twelve hours okay? Please review for me! If you want to see something happen in it and I like it I it might go in! Please read my other story, **_**'Spanish influenza'! Thanks.**_

_~Twilight's evil pixie_


	2. Alice's questions and Love

I was speechless; he had only known me for a few short hours! Somehow, I felt the same. I didn't

know what to say, so I just said what my mind kept going on about. 'SAY I LOVE YOU, Bella!' My mind

kept shouting.

"I love you too Edward." I said.

In that instant he kissed me so passionately that if I was human, I would have to break away from the kiss to breath. I found myself, uncontrollably moving my arms around his neck. He pulled me

closer and started trailing kisses down my neck. He returned to my lips but now they were gentle, meaningful.

"We have to get back to the house," he said.

"Um...yeah." I was feeling lost for words.

We headed back to the house within seconds. Emmet and Jasper were waiting outside on the front porch.

"Pay up Emmet." Jasper said holding out is hands. Emmet placed a large sum of bills into his hand.

"What were you two _talking_ about?"

"None of your business."I said then headed into the front room.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the room for me.

"Where did you go? We nearly thought you ran off and left us!" Alice whined.

"Yeah and we thought you took Eddie with you!" Rosalie sounded disappointed.

"You don't like Edward? Do you?" I asked Rosalie.

"No, I absolutely hate him," I was shocked, how could anyone not like him?

"Well Bella, since that little 'accident' in the classroom and the mystery of everyone missing, we have to move." Alice piped in.

"Wait, wouldn't that seem suspicious?" I asked.

"No, people think Edward is missing too. So they think we just want to leave to get away from here."

That's when it dawned on me, Charlie!

"What about Charlie?"

"Who?"

"Charlie her Father. Alice, she does have a family... well used to anyway." Edward had entered the room from the front porch were he must have been talking with Emmet

"Oh, well he'll think your part of the missing group. No one will find the bodies tho, because they're not even in this state!"

I wasn't really listening to her. Charlie, Renee, Phil. They will all worry about me, hoping I will come back. But I know the answer. I just hope they won't suffer for my loss.

I wanted to cry, but on our hunting trip, Edward had told me about our emotions.

"We better get going then." Carlisle said from upstairs. Everyone got ready to leave and we headed off for Denali.

Me and Alice were in the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

"So Bella, what were you and Edward talking about?" Alice asked. Curiosity filled her eyes.

"That's none of your business Alice!" Edward was getting seriously annoyed.

"Oh come on! Edward, I'm your favourite sister!"

"Nope, not telling anyone!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm going to tell you. Although you already know." I started to giggle.v now Alice was getting a little pissed because she wasn't in on it.

"I can't see anything between you two."

"Uh?" I said.

"Alice can see the future. When a decisions is made, she'll know it."

"Oh."

Several hours later and hundreds of questions and pleas from Alice later, we arrived at the new house. Everyone but me and Edward needed to hunt, so that left us alone in the house.

Edward was telling me all about the rest of the family and their gifts and their past. Then after a while we started playing twenty questions. It was really fun.

We were sitting in my room. Just before Alice left, she lead me to my room and showed me my wardrobe, it was so huge!

We sat down on my bed, just sitting there. Enjoying each other company. He kissed me head and I go that electrical current running through my veins. I turned my head and kissed him

with so much passion.

I felt as if i couldn't get closer enough to him quicker. That's when the door opened. Emmet and Jasper were at the door.

We didn't let them bother us, so we ignored them and kept kissing each other passionately.

"Oh sure, we come in the room and you stop and look embarrassed," Emmet said sarcastically.

We kept ignoring them.

"Fine! we'll actually have sex with our wives! Instead of kissing and junk, you guys are pathetic!"

Then Edward pull my dress up over my head and the night continued on.


	3. Emmet loses his head

Emmet's pov

"Esme, Carlisle, Esme, Cralisle!" Jasper and I flew down the stairs screaming.

"What Emmet!?" They both asked.

"Bella! Edward! Together! AHHHHHHHHHH." I said.

"Calm down! Tell us reeeeeal slow." Carlisle said.

"Bella, Edward is upstairs-" Jasper began to say.

"OKAY! I think we've got it clear." They interrupted him.

We all headed as quickly as possible. Alice and Rosalie were getting out of the car as we ran outside.

"Get back inside! No time for question!" I yelled,

They got back in the car and we speed off with Esme and Carlisle on our tail.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW, GROSSSSSSSSSSSS. Rosalie you don't want to know!" Alice yelled. If she could I beat she would throw up.

"OKAY! I think I know now." Rosalie said, "I can't believe Eddie isn't gay! Crap! Now I owe Jasper a car and then I have to tune it up!"

We came back the next day to fins they were still at it. SO we left and came back the next day, they were still at it. So we had to leave again. The next day we came back and you'll never guess what! They were sitting together on lounge cuddled up with one another. GROSS! Okay this is worst because it's all lovey dovey.

"So what were you two up to?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. Then Edward kissed Bella,

"OH GROSS! Didn't you two have enough the last couple of days?" I asked.

"Actually we pretended to after the first day to annoy you!" Bella smiled. I stand there wide eyed and my mouth opened out like a fish, with everyone around me laughing their heads off.

After a while we decided to go onto msn and chat.

End off Emmet's pov

_Bella has logged on_

_Edward has logged on_

_Emmet sexy pants has logged on_

_Rosie has logged on_

_Alice has logged on_

_Jazzy has logged on_

_Esme has logged on_

_Carlisle has logged on_

Jazzy: Emmet wat is with dat name!

Emmet sexy pants: Rosie changed it for me when I first meet her.

Edward: well dat explains a lot

Bella: *confused look on face* ???

Emmet sexy pants: wat ever u were doin last nite or the nite before we do for over 10 years!

Rosie: Emmet!

Carlisle: uh...

_Carlisle has logged off_

Esme: couldn't blame him for dat

_Esme has logged off_

Bella: Edward?

Edward: Yes Bella.

Bella: How much do ya luv me?

Emmet sexy pants: oh brother

Edward: I luv u so much I would rip Emmet into pieces just 2 c u smile 

Emmet sexy pants: WAT???

Bella: Edward?

Edward: Yes luv?

Bella: I'm not smiling 

Edward: I'll fix dat

Emmet sexy pants: WAT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*in back ground you can hear ripping and yelling*

Emmet sexy pants: HELP ME ROSIE! I"M TYPING WITH MY TONGUE!

ROSIE: Coming Emmet!

_Rosie has logged off _

_Emmet sexy pants has logged off_

Edward: Bella where's that smile?

Bella: 

Edward: Come here u

_Bella is busy_

_Edward is busy_

Alice: Gross

Jazzy: HA HA! I can picture Emmet typing with his teeth

Alice: HA! I can't believe I didn't see dat comin!

*Alice has a vision

JAZZY: WAT is it Alice?

Alice: EVERYBODY RUN!

_Alice has logged off_

_Jazzy has logged off_

Everyone ran out of the house and to the cars. Emmet whose body was carrying his head was being steered by Emmett's voice.

"Right, no RIGHT! Stupid body!" He yelled.

Emmet's body ran into a tree and dropped the head. Rosalie came and directed the body to the car. She accidently left Emmet's head next to the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You forgot you husband's head!" He yelled.

"Hmmm, I wish I had a magazine right now."

Just then he could hear Bella and Edward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said trying to cover his ears.

"OH CRAP! I can't!"

Just then Rosalie's car came up and knocked his head down the hill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" he yelled as he fell down the hill like a bowling ball. Rosalie caught up with him and she ran back up to the car and placed him back on his head.

He spat out the leaves and dirt – that had collected in his mouth on the way down the hill– out the window.

They speed off into the night with Emmet yelling to Rosalie remembering his body but not his head.

**HA! I laughed all the way through writing about Emmet being ripped apart and his body dropping him and him rolling down the hill! HAAAAA! I hoped you like it! I think I pissed my pants writing that! AHAHAHA!**

**Well if you wanted to hear about how my strike went go to my profile page to find out! HA dat was so funny!**

**~twilight's evil pixie**


	4. Love

**HEY EVERYONE, I'm trying to keep this close to the book so i think you could pick some stuff out that are in there**

**~Twilight's evil pixie**

* * *

"Edward?" I called from the bedroom, "Yes Bella?" He was standing outside on the porch wondering when the others would come back.

"Edward why do you think Rosalie left Emmet's head behind?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe she realised that it was just extra load that wasn't worth carrying around. I mean, it's filled of nothing but air and lots of dead brain cells." He answered,

"Wait... I thought Emmet only had one brain cell?"

"Yes but the others died before he was born. They all had a war against each other because they were fighting over the role at the dumbest brain cell."

We both laughed. We headed out to the veranda that over looked the forest. It was pretty, it would have been nicer tho if we could actually see some birds in the trees.

I started to feel something move in my lower body. My hand grasped my abdomen,

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked putting his hand on mine.

"It's nothing," I said shaking my head.

"You sure?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," I said getting up, he followed me into the house,

"Are you positive?" He asked.

It sounded as if he was asking if I was pregnant,

"Yes I'm positive," I answered,

"What's wrong then?" He asked pinning me against the wall,

"I felt something move inside of me," I said. His facile expressions changed into something I had never seen before. He moved his hand down over my abdomen, he started talking out loud in his

head, i didn't understand most of it was said in his head then out loud.

Alice ran into the house and ran into the hall way where Edward and I was.

"Edward!" Alice seemed to be super hyper today, "I saw Bella's going to have a baby, so be careful and don't..." She looked down at where his hand was placed, "She's already pregnant isn't she?"

"Yep" Edward answered.

"Oh well, i told Carlisle when i saw the vision and Rosalie his pissed so Bella stay away from her." She said.

* * *

**Rosalie's Pov**

It's 6 months into Bella's pregnancy and Charlie and the other 2 police officers were outside demanding why Charlie could not she her and why they have her in the first place. I thought i might as

well tell Charlie the good news. I looked over to Edward and Alice. Edward hated looking into my mind beacuse all it was about was how i loath Bella and Alice was busy looking intoi the future to

see if it was a boy or girl and what the baby was going to look like. I had to act fast before Charlie had to leave,

"Well then i'll come back later then, and you can give me my answerer's."

"Wait Cahrlie!" I yelled, he turned around, "Charlie if you leave then we'll just run of and you'll never see Bella!"

"What!?" He asked Cralisle,

"It's for the best at the moment," Carlisle explained.

"For the best?" Chalire scoffed,

"Charlie Bella's pregnant with Edward's child." I blurted out,

"What!? She's what! With him! Bella wouldn't be that irresponsible." Charlie said.

"Well she is but that's not the only thing that is keeping you from seeing her. Good day Charlie." Carlisle said and entered the house.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

It was 38 weeks into my pregnancy. I sat there sitting next to Edward on the love seat in the tv room. The house was pretty quiet. Esme was stitching a cross-stitch, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet were on the computer trying to find

myths about Vampire pregnancy's.

Edward was intently listening to every word the baby was thinking. So far, we found out that the baby understood every word we said. It got scared when Rosalie got angry and me for having

something she couldn't. Also that the baby was going to be a girl. So far, whe had several names picked out,

Renesmee was one because it was a mix between our mother's names. Ella, because it was a mix between our names. That was what we had so far. Alice was excited because she got a look at

the baby and that it should be coming any day now. For the past three hours me and Edward were murmuring to each other about how much me loves each other. Jasper seemed to be sucked

into the mood and started to say to Alice,

"Alice I love you soooooooo much that if i had to fit it in all the shopping bags that you have ever got then you would have to go shopping just to get more bags." He said kissing her,

"Jazzy! That was sooooo sweet! And the fact that you put my love of shopping into it was even sweeter."

Just then my water broke.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH is probably what you are thinking. Probably for either opne of the following reasons.**

**1. I stopped**

**2. You hated it sooooo much that you threw up**

**3. You broke your hand trying to click the review button to tell me how much you liked/disliked this story.**

**Here are some things you can do to help.**

1. You could review and i would be happy to post more

2. You could review to tell me what i could do so that it was great

3. Your could get someone else to click the review button but make sure they don't break their hand.

**I haven't updated coz i've been at school and i get heaps of homework and also i have dancing. **


	5. Birth

**Yesterday i had my dancing exams! WOW! My right leg is super sore and i can't really move it so i hobbled down the stairs to write this chapter for you all.**

**Now regarding Twilightsmyworld101, she is sick and has the flu. so she hasn't been on since last week. now as a very special surprise, i would like everyone who has looked at this message, to read one of her stories, (there very funny, my fav is twilight in a nut shell, sums up the whole first book)  
but then also i want you all to review for me! it would be very nice. she's been getting quiet upset casue tons of hits [ya!] 3 reviews [awww!]**

**Be nice, and send a review 2 her:]**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

The agony, the pain, the pain, the pain, OH MY GOD THE PAIN! Who knew child birth hurt so much. I mean it was one thing having your boyfriend's 'Dad' deliver you, but then you

being a vampire makes it a whole lot harder what with our super hard skin. Try stretching that!

I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl just minutes ago, but went though at least 9 hours of labour. Plus Charlie was waiting down stairs until he could talk to me. Alone. No Edward. No

one. How was I going to do this. It was going to be very hard to talk to him with me being a vampire, who just had a baby and also hadn't seen him since I came to Forks.

This was going to be very difficult.

Edward passed me my beautiful little Ella. It was a mix of both of our names. Everyone thought I was cute, except Rosalie, but she disagreed with everything I said.

Everyone left the room-including Edward- and let Charlie know it was alright to go up. I heard his footsteps up the stairs to the top floor. I waited for what seemed like ages. Although

is pace up the stairs was quick. He stopped at the door and took in two deep breaths. He slowly opened the door then flew it wide opened and but on a _very _angry expression,

which melted as soon as his gaze fell on Ella.

"Oh Bella, what have you done to yourself?" He asked ashamed,

"Nothing...much." I answered.

"Your different, too different," he said.

"It's best it you don't ask questions. It's best for you, not for us." I said.

"You know you have to tell your Mum about this," he said pointing at Ella.

I shrugged, "I have all the time in the world for that. You wanna hold her?" I said,

He came over and I placed Ella still sleeping in his arms.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"I know,"

* * *

The past several weeks were a little tense between Charlie and me. I felt as if he didn't trust me at all. So I wanted to tell him, of course there was the little argument about me

not telling him.

"That's not the best idea in the world Bella," Edward said sternly.

"Why? He doesn't trust me anymore!" I complained.

"It's best that he doesn't trust us too much. Sometimes things can happen, humans get hurt." He said, pushing me againest the wall, "but if you think it's the right thing to do, the

go ahead. Just be careful." I was shocked. I thought he would do everything to stop me. Have sex with me day and night so i couldn't pull myself away from him to tell Charlie.

"But can I have someone else tell him? I don't think I could handle it." I asked.

"Of course dear. Now let's go put Ella into bed." We headed into the lounge room to find Emmet and Jasper being Uncles.

"Here Ella!" Emmet boomed,

"No Ella! Come to Jazzy!" Jasper said holding Chocolate filled with blood i made earlier. Of course there is Ella sitting on her bum in the middle of them. She was just moving her head back and forth from the two.

"No Ella! Come to your big teddy bear!" Emmet said pointing to his Bear pj's. It even had a fuzzy hat with ears.

"No Ella! Come to Daddy," Edward said bending down holding his arms out wide for her.

And of course, Ella came running to him and tried to wrap her arms around him, not even getting half way.

"Of course Emmet I'm her favourite." Edward answered a silent question.

"Mommas my favourite!" She yelled, " I just haven't had a hug from you today." She said squirming to get closer to me.

"Of course, but who's your 2nd favourite?" Edward asked.

At this moment Emmet started dancing like a bear and Jasper held of the blood filled chocolate. Then Edward came from behind me and kissed her head.

"Daddy!" She squealed then laughed. Her laugh was delicious to hear. It filled my heart with love.

We walked to her room and placed her down into her crib. Our beautiful baby, safe and sound.

* * *

**[go onto youtube and watch charlie the unicorn to get how Emmet and jasper said his name]**

**Third person pov**

"Hey charrrrrrlie!" Emmet sang, sitting on the kitchen table top.

"Hey Emmet," Charlie said uncomfortably.

"So your wondering about how come all of us are vampires right?" Emmet said, knowing that Charlie didn't know about vampires.

"Uh..." Charlie said.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Emmet said throwing him on his back and using his super speedy vamp running to take charlie to the forest.

* * *

**Bella's pov**

We waited and waited until Emmet dropped Charlie in the middle of the lush green forest.

"Emmet what was that for?" Charlie asked, but Emmet had already left into the sadows of the murky green forest.

"Awww, great! This is just lovely. Now i'm going to be eatin' by vampires! Including by my own daughter.

Just then, Ella walked out of the trees from where Edward was holding her. She opened her mouth and said,

"Do noy be afraid Grandpa. No one will hurt you.

* * *

**I had to stop there. My leg is super sore! it's so unfair that I hurt myself. Now today i will posted again (hopefully) I want to be able to give you the best chapter updating day ever!**

**Oh and 15 days! it's going to be my birthday! so i'm posting a whole complete story on that day as a gift bag to all of you who read my stories!**

**Oh and i now hav a poll! all you have to do is vote which story you like the best!**

**The winning story will have a huge story plot added to it!**

**please review or i won't update. I stopped updating coz of exams but also coz i wanted more reviews. but i felt bad for all of you who reviewed so i updated. now if you want another chapter! all ou have to do is send me over 20 reviews. **

**So to make this clear, i don't want 20 more reviews, i just want to see that 8 reviews go to 20 or more. so review!!!!!**

**Press button below or die!!!!!!!!**


	6. Shut off from this world

Ella's Pov

I came out of the woods to Grandpa Charlie his lip trembled and his body started to shake. I reached out for him to merely help him. But I was only a baby, what could I do. As soon as Grandpa had begun to stumble back, Momma ran from behind to try and catch him. He moved away from her and ran back into the forest. Momma leaned in to run after him but Daddy appeared and placed his hand on her shoulder. Telling her is was best to leave him alone.

The image was beautiful; my momma was sitting on her bed in Grandpa Charlie's house. I didn't really remember her human. All I remember was the picture of her and Daddy on her dresser (AN: it's really there in the movie!) from when I visited once for Christmas. Only she didn't look happy at all. She watched the window as if waiting for someone or something.

She sat on her bed still staring, Charlie and a strange woman with freckled and sun burnt skin, walked into the room and the woman placed her hand on momma's shoulder. She flinched and shrugged her hand of her shoulder.

The scene changed and momma was standing at a large bright window. Her eyes were full of tears. Her hand moved down to her stomach and held tightly to whatever was there.

I woke up to find my momma gently pulling me out of my crib. Trying not to wake me, she moved silently through the cottage. My daddy was standing by the fire, looking at the flames. As soon as he heard us he turned and we made our way out the door and through the forest.

It was still dark out and I slowly drifted back to sleep in her arms.

Bella's Pov

I was sitting next Edward on the love seat when the phone rang. Carlisle was the first to answer it.

"Hello?" It was distinctly Renee's voice. "Is Bella there?" She asked.

Before she could say anymore, Carlisle hanged up the phone

"It's best if she is shut off from this world." He told me.

I didn't say a word knowing that I couldn't say anything to change anyone's mind. Edward pulled me closer to him, trying to give me some comfort.

**Hmmmmm, so short I know but I'm really stuck on this. THROUGH AT ME YOUR IDEAS! (except Bree, she will just say to kill Bella off and make her marry Edward)**

**Now to update on Spanish Influenza.**


	7. Author note

Hey everyone, I have no excuse to why I have been away and not updating. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and maybe even give up on this story.

But I have been doing something, something out of your benefit. It took me a while and also a lot of paper, going through pros and cons about moving my stories somewhere else, away from the Flame Union. So I am moving all my stories to The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will also be going through them and making them even better before by adding more scenes and gushy moments. So yeah.

They will also have extra chapters added to them when I post the stories. I feel bad for also forgetting my password on Fanficiton. LOL, that was funny. (no not really)

So while your waiting for me to return from the grave I suggest you check out the Writer's coffee shop. I'm telling you, You can make banners to post on your summer and make your stories stand out! Just type in 'The Writer's Coffee Shop' Google.

Hope everyone didn't miss me too much. I'm sure not many did. Not so much big on Fanfic but oh well. I'll get there soon. (well actually no coz im re-posting within the next 3 months on 'The Writer's Coffee shop'. But until then, check out my Weebly website! (my weebly website had most of my story info and also some sneak peaks and will also be the place I will first go to about my stories when I re post them.) Oh and I will also post some chapters if I get a chance from re editing my stories (I wont change anything that has happened in them already, just adding to make them more awesome!)

So I will go back to my re editing thing (I fixed one! Now I am on to adding stuff to it. Once I get a few more chapters I will put it up on The Writer's Coffee Shop and also my weebly website for a bit.

~Twilight's evil pixie!


End file.
